Costar
by Idabrat
Summary: Having to a love scene in a move is bad enough, but what happens when the big wigs force the scene when you've only known your costar for three days and he keeps jumping script on you! Roman/OC (oneshot)


**Ok so this was inspired by ZizFox's comment on my 'Follow the Rules' story about making a movie...So you all can blame her for this even though she had no idea she made this idea pop into my head. And yes I know that Dean is the one who is making a cop movie buuuuut...Roman was the one who badgered his way into this. Sorry not sorry! This might turn into a two shot depending on the response to it o.o**

* * *

><p>"Breath Ali, breath." She told herself looking in the mirror of her dressing room. She parted the little black silk robe and picked up the pasties, small stickers the exact color of her skin and fixed them to her nipples, making sure they were completely covered. She inhaled deeply and tried to clear her mind of what she was about to do. She hadn't known the man for three damn days and she was about to get almost completely naked with Roman Reigns. Ohh yeah and she would be grinding against him like she was fucking him too.<p>

Ali sighed and stood up making sure the tiny triangle of fabric that passed as panties that also exactly matched her skin tone was covering as much of her as possible, which wasn't much. The tiny scrap of fabric barley hid her clit, the strings; little more then thread holding it around her hips and between her legs.

She drew the silk together on the robe to cover her breasts and tied the sash, picking up the script and glancing down at the scene they were shooting soon. It was the only love scene in the film and Ali figured that it would be one of the last shot so she would at least have some time to get to know her costar. Unfortunately the powers that be had decided it was going to be one of the first, and Ali wanted to find whoever had made that decision and shove the script up their ass.

"Ugh this is going to be fucking awkward." Ali sighed, going over the script one last time even though there were very few words to be said. Massage, teasing, kissing and then pretend fucking, was pretty much all it said. She knew that Roman was going to be wearing at the very least a pair of briefs and at the most a pair of jeans since he was going to under the covers for almost all of the shot; it was she who was going to be mostly bare. Sure she had the pasties and the little scrap of fabric covering her clit and nipples but fucking really, he was going to be able to see everything else. Her only saving grace was the fact that it was a closed set and only the director and his husband who was the camera man were going to be the only other two people in the room.

"Ali baby you're needed on set doll lez go." Serge called though the door before he poked his red bobbed head in, checking his make up in her dressing room mirror. "You look absolutely fabulous baby." He oozed to her kissing both her cheeks and then wiping his bright red lipstick off her skin with a frown, before grabbing her hand and leading her down to the room that they were using for the shoot so he could set his camera up.

"Roman honey I found your costar, and my doesn't she look fuckable? Boy I don't swing that way and I would do her." Serge sing songed as he lead Ali though the door and then shut and locked it before going to his husband and kissing him passionately, leaving red lipstick all over Jose's lips.

Ali bit her lip to keep from laughing at Serge's antics until her gaze turned to her costar. The man was like a freaking god; all hard muscles, and that god damn tattoo currently being showed off on his bare chest, and long black hair and that fucking close trimmed mustache and goatee covering his strong jaw. And those fucking intense grey eyes that were currently roaming over her legs under the robe. The man was too pretty to be real, but he was and she was going to be grinding against his jeans clad body in a few minutes.

"Well let's get this show on the road folks." Jose said motioning Roman into the bed as Serge took his place behind the camera, whistling as Roman undid the button on the jeans he was wear and lowered the zipper, easing them down his legs and tossing them to the side, his gaze never leaving Ali's. She licked her lips and swallowed hard as he turned his back to her and knelt on the bed before sliding down and settling on his stomach, tucking the covers around his lower back. God the man could fill out a pair of briefs, and she was going to be sitting on that ass in just a few moments.

"Ok Ali. Action!" Jose said handing Ali a bottle of massage oil before she ducked inside the bathroom. She held the bottle close to her body as she moved slowly from the bathroom doorway over to the bed, leaning down and kissing Roman's tense back before she slid up onto the bed and straddled his ass.

"Baby you're so tense. You'll catch him don't worry." She purred leaning down and pressing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.

"I know. I just want this case over with." Roman growled lifting his head slightly and turning it so he could look over his shoulder at her, his grey eyes smoldering.

"You'll close it soon, I have no doubts." She whispered pressing her lips lightly to his, hiding her shock when he parted his lips and his tongue flicked over her bottom lip. They didn't need to do that kind of thing for the movie; they were just supposed to kiss! Just a damn plane kiss!

"Let me ease some of the tension in your body baby." Ali purred as she pulled back, kissing his shoulder before slowly kissing a line down his spine, hiding her smile when he shivered slightly.

"Ali pull the covers back and make it look like your sitting on his bare skin!" Jose yelled and Ali leaned forward pressing another kiss between Roman's shoulders as she pulled the covers out and settled onto his briefs covered ass.

"CUT! Pull your robe out when you settle on him Ali!" Jose yelled again and she grit her teeth, shifting up, biting her lip knowing he could feel her barely covered pussy on the skin of his back so she could tuck the covers back around Roman's body so they could do that part once again. She frowned when she felt Roman shift under her, effortlessly moving her body so he could get more comfortable.

"ACTION!"

Ali leaned forward again, pressing a kiss between Roman's shoulders, suppressing a giggle at the way his breath hitched this time as she pulled the covers out and fanned her robe out and settled her nearly bare pussy on top of his cloth covered ass. She took the massage oil from where she had dropped it on the bed and poured some of it into her cupped hand, letting it warm slightly before letting it drizzle off her finger tips and onto his back, smiling as the way his muscles jumped when the warm drops made contact with his skin.

"Drop the robe Ali!" Jose shouted and she grit her teeth, letting the silk slide off her shoulders and pool around her waist, biting her lip when Roman raised his head slightly and eyed her over his shoulder, his hips shifting under her once again. She pressed her fingers into the muscles of his lower back, pressing down and twisting her hands outward, smiling when he arched his back slightly and moaned, knowing that wasn't in the script.

Ali leaned into his back and kneaded his muscles working her way slowly up his back, kneading the very real knots out of Roman's back, biting her lip at the soft moans that kept slipping out of his throat.

"Start teasing him Ali." Jose called out and Ali leaned down, pressing her lips to Roman's neck, laying her body down, her breasts pressing against the skin of his back and she slid slowly down his back kissing his spine after her breasts had slid down it the whole way to his lower back where she licked him and then blew gently on the spot.

"Change Roman!" Jose yelled and Ali sat up bracing herself for Roman rolling onto his back, his gaze roaming over her oil slicked chest heatedly, and she bit her lip feeling the bulge in his briefs under her almost naked pussy and she hadn't even touched down on him yet. She sucked in her breath when he leaned up and captured her lips with his slipping his tongue into her mouth. He was going off script again and god damn Jose wasn't saying anything about it!

Ali pushed hard on Roman's shoulders, forcing him back onto the bed and lowered onto him, arching her back and throwing her head back and moaning as she faked him sliding into her body, biting her lip at his low groan.

She arched her back and rocked her hips against his cloth covered erection, bracing her hands on his thighs behind her, moaning again like he was actually inside her and really fucking her, before bringing one of her hands up and cupping her breast, careful to not let the pasty that was shielding her nipples from Roman's view slid off. She gasped when Roman reached up and covered her hand with his own, his fingers manipulating the small flesh color sticker, peeling it slowly off her nipple with a sneer on his lips, before leaning up and replacing his fingers with his lips.

"Ohh fuck!" Ali gasped, her arms circling Roman's head tightly, biting her lip and glaring at him the best she could since he had jumped the script again. He wasn't supposed to be sucking on her nipple, hell he shouldn't have pulled the pasty off her! She gripped his hair hard and yanked his head back, glaring at him when he snarled at her.

"What the fuck are you doing Roman?" She hissed at him under the guise of kissing his ear and moaned against his cheek when he peeled the other pasty off her nipple and pinched it hard, rolling it in his fingers.

"Adlibbing." Roman whispered to her gripping her hair much the same way she had his and pulled back making her arch her back and cry out when his lips sealed over her newly freed nipple and he sucked hard before gripping it with his teeth, pulling back, his teeth scraping her tender nub until it popped out of his mouth.

"Stop it!" Ali moaned softly in his ear pushing on his shoulders again so he was back in the position he was supposed to be in for the movie, arching her back, cupping her breasts to hide her nipples form Roman's view and grinding her barley covered pussy against his erection knowing he could feel the moisture between her legs soaking into his briefs.

"Hands on his stomach Ali, finish the scene off!" Jose yelled out and Ali grit her teeth, dropping her hands from her breasts and rested them on Roman's stomach rocking her hips into him, gasping when his hands circled her waist, the thumb on his right hand sliding under the tiny triangle of fabric on her clit and rubbing circles, drawing her closer to a real orgasm rather then the fake one that she was about to give.

"Stop, please!" She whimpered quietly digging her nails into Roman's stomach while he gripped her hips and pulled her against him, making her grind on him while he kept rubbing her clit, groaning himself and pushing his cloth covered erection hard against her when she moaned low and her body shuddered as he forced an orgasm out of her, his hands not leaving her hips after she fell against his chest her body trembling.

"Cut! Beautiful job you two! I'm sure we can piece together what we need out of that!" Jose yelled nodding to Serge who started gathering up his equipment.

"We'll leave you two, you can shower and then we'll see you tomorrow for the new scene!" Serge called out as he and Jose left the room.


End file.
